gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Airship Control
Airship Control Research will require a lot of Gas, Uranium Ore, Electricity and relics to give you the following things (in increasing order of complexity): * Eden 1-3 Airships chips * Increase attributes of all airships divided into groups * Increase your Sky Leadership * Complete Captain's trial. * Eden 4 Airship chips Tier 1 Eden No.1 Airship *Requisite : Own Eden No.1 *Max Level V *Level I: 60 Chips : 200 Uranium Ore, 200 Electricity, 7500 Relics , Research Time 00:30:00 *Level II: 60 Chips : 1k Uranium Ore, 1k Electricity, 25k Relics, Research Time 2:00:00 *Level III: *Level IV: 90 Chips : 10k Uranium Ore, 10k Electricity, 80k Relics, *Level V: 90 Chips: 25k Uranium Ore, 25k Electricity, 200k Relics, Research time 24:00:00 Eden No.2 Airship *Requisite : Own Eden No.2 *Max Level V *Level I: 60 Chips : 200 Gas, 200 Electricity, 7500 Relics , Research Time 00:30:00 *Level II: 60 Chips : 1k Gas, 1k Electricity, 25k Relics, Research Time 2:00:00 *Level III: *Level IV: 90 Chips : 10k Gas, 10k Electricity, 80k Relics, *Level V: 90 Chips: 25k Gas, 25k Electricity, 200k Relics, Research time 24:00:00 Eden No.3 Airship *Requisite : Own Eden No.3 *Max Level V *Level I: 60 Chips : 200 Gas, 200 Uranium Ore, 7500 Relics , Research Time 00:30:00 *Level II: 60 Chips: 1k Gas, 1k Uranium Ore, 25k Relics, Research Time 2:00:00 *Level III: *Level IV: 90 Chips : 10k Gas, 10k Uranium Ore, 80k Relics, *Level V: 90 Chips: 25k Gas, 25k Uranium Ore, 200k Relics, Research Time 24:00:00 Tier 2 Steam Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Eden No.1 Airship, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: GUMBALL, The Alliance, GOBLIN Building Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Eden No.2 Airship, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Eternal Tower, Montezuma, Frozen Throne, Traveler, Far Gate, Breath of Life, Rune Ark Bionic Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Eden No.3 Airship, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Universal Falcon, Arcane Snail, Hovering, Overlord, Void Stingray, Despotic Shark, Beetle Tier 3 Mechanical Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Steam Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Yamato, Steel Fist, Eternal Throne, Medical Transport Machine, Zeppelin, Sunset Cavalry, Kate, Falcon-α, Falcon-β, Mirage Fantasy Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Building Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Caribbean, Chimera's Wings, Elemental Continent, Netherstorm, Cloud Ship, The Dominator, Gaea, Dreamer, Aurora, Ghost Ship Devil Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Bionic Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Devil, Evil Eye Tyrant, Shadow Dragon, Alastor, Petitioner Entropy Ship, Avenger Tier 4 Smart Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Mechanical Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Tech Ball, Cube, Orbit Satellite, Viking Fighter, Cicada Chirp Fighter, Star Frigate, Cutter-MR, Voyager, Fury AI Legendary Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Fantasy Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Musashi, Knights of the Round, Freewalker-X Behemoth Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Devil Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Darla Montes, Behemoth, Verdimon, Ymir, Whale Tier 5 Sci-Fi Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Smart Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Prometheus, The Smuggler, Night Wing, UFO, Battle Cruise Ship, Star Destroyer, Laser UFO, Shield of Salvation, Night Ship, Interstellar Hiker, Invader, Wheel of Fate, Shining Light Super Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Legendary Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Universal Master, Death Star, Eden No. 1, Eden No. 2, Eden No. 3, Eden No. 4, Dark Titan Myth Airship Enhancement *Requisites: Behemoth Airship Enhancement, Lv.2 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing * Max Level III *Level I-III: All attribute +1/2/3 *Ships: Lucifer's Sword, Hera, The Sixth Heaven, Angel's Wings, Valkyr, Phoenix, Heimdall, Snake of Emptiness, Eva, Noam, Wendy, Shirman, Sarah Tier 6 Leadership Enhancement *Requisites: Sci-Fi Airship Enhancement III, Super Airship Enhancement III, Myth Airship Enhancement III *Max Level V *Level I-V: Leadership +1/2/3/4/5 Tier 7 Captain's Trial *Requisites: Leadership Enhancement V *Max Level I *Immediately complete Captain's trial. Receive 3 Captain's Pearls Tier 8 Eden No. 4 Research *Requisites: Captain's Trial, Lv.4 Cosmic Civilization in the Hall of Overseeing *Max Level V *Level I: *Level II: *Level III: *Level IV: 90 Chips : 120k Gas, 120k Uranium Ore, 120k Electricity, *Level V: Extra Notes * The four Behemoth sub-ships (Horn, Wings, Claw, Heart) are upgraded by meeting Dr. Strange in Sky Exploration and paying airship chips to upgrade them. Category:Research